A location-based service such as navigation has become a prevalent novel application. In the location-based service, location of a target object needs to be obtained. In an outdoor environment, location information may be obtained by means of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS). Examples of GNSS include a global positioning system (GPS), a Galileo positioning system, and a Beidou satellite positioning system (BDS), and the like. In an indoor environment, the satellite positioning systems usually may not work, and therefore various Indoor Positioning Systems (IPSs) may be used to obtain locations.
In an approach of IPS positioning, the positioning is usually implemented based on communications between a radio beacon transmitter and a terminal device in a wireless communication network. A cellular communication network, such as a 3G/4G mobile communication network and a general packet radio services (GPRS) network, and a computer network, such as a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) network, may all be used for indoor positioning.